Alarm-indicating or condition-sensing devices are used in residences and buildings to sense emergency conditions and/or to signal occupants of an emergency condition, or to provide emergency communication to occupants. The alarm indicating devices can include smoke detectors, fire alarms, carbon monoxide detectors and alarms, burglar alarms, and other emergency detectors and/or alarms. The alarm-indicating devices can include loudspeakers, strobe lights and horns.
A system of alarm-indicating devices and/or condition-sensing devices can include different types of devices. The devices of the system can be separately operated or can be part of an integrated, centrally controlled system.
The known type of alarm-indicating devices or condition-sensing devices include plastic covers which mount to base plates. The base plates are fastened to a wall or ceiling structure. Each cover is sized and fashioned particularly for the device. A smoke detector cover is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,862. Also known are alarm modules which attach to junction boxes, the junction boxes attached to the structure of the building.
The present invention recognizes that it would be desirable to provide a uniform cover for covering a surface mounted junction box, which cover would accept a plurality of types of alarm-indicating and/or condition-sensing modules. The present invention recognizes that it would be desirable to provide a universal cover which accepts a plurality of alarm-indicating and/or condition-sensing modules in a substantially flush manner. The present invention recognizes that when a plurality of covers are installed in a residence or building, a uniformity of cover styles would be desirable.